This invention relates to torque applying and measuring tools, such as those commonly employed in the maintenance of jet aircraft engines and other heavy equipment.
In many heavy equipment repair and maintenance situations, parts must be assembled to or disassembled from existing structures. Frequently, amount of torque or force required to assemble or remove the parts requires that a long-handled wrench be used, or in some situations, a drive motor or torque multiplying device or both must be used to obtain sufficient force to accomplish the maintenance or repair task. Frequently, the size of the existing structure does not allow sufficient room for use of a conventional long-handle wrench. It is a great convenience if, instead of using a wrench and human force, a mechanical drive motor can be employed. A mechanical drive motor can be employed in confined areas and greatly eases the human effort required.
Usually, specific amounts of torque must be applied to the nuts, bolts, or the like which hold the parts together. To effectively and safely repair or maintain these parts, it is necessary to know the amount of torque applied.
Significant features of apparatus and tools used in such situations are that the apparatus should readily connect with a drive motor, should be a relatively compact construction to fit within confined areas of existing structures, should provide a torque meter readout so that the user can safely and effectively assemble or disassemble parts, should secure high accuracy in the measurement of the torque and should provide torque multiplication to increase the usefulness and effectiveness of the apparatus. Other requirements, advantages and limitations are known or will become apparent to those skilled in the art.